Souls Joined
by hp-ss4eva
Summary: Dani is Danika Mikaelson, klaus' twin sister. She is hiding many secret's from Nico who is also her soulmate. what happens when he is in trouble? does she manage to save him? and what happens when her past returns? Original and wolf Dani. Danico, AU One-shot, may become a multi-chapter fic.


Author's Note. Disclaimer. I do not own either Necessary Roughness or The Vampire Diaries.

This story is set after Vampire Diaries season 3 episode 13 and Necessary Roughness season 2 episode 10. In this story Dani and Nico had their 1st kiss before Nico gave Dani the copied tapes. Hope you enjoy.

Nico POV.

It all started in an abandoned warehouse, on a pretty sunny day, TK had managed to get himself in to another situation, which lands on me to sort out. I had just switched the duffle bag containing $50,000, with the brown envelope. A small amount if he was being honest with himself, it seemed slightly too easy, this exchange, the money for the blackmail against TK had been set up through an e-mail account.

Now, he was just waiting for Dani. He had called her to pick him up, so he could take her to where he had hidden TK. He would have driven to hers, except Xeno had needed to rush off back to the stadium to sort out another situation.

He looks at his watch, judging from when he called her, she should be there in around 5 minuets. At two minutes to go, a noise to the left puts him on full alert, the next second with no warning, he is hit over the head and whilst disorientated, he feels himself dragged backwards inside the nearest building. Shaken, he can feel the blood running down the left side of his face. With his ringing ears he only hears parts of a conversation taking place beside him.

"…not him… …we do?"

"stick… …plan, nothing… …wrong"

nico tries to stumble away but is gripped too tight, unbelievably tight. He hears a deep menacing growling noise towards his left which for some reason he knows instinctively is from something that would never hurt him, instead would protect. and before he knows what is happening, his support is gone, this means that the only thing holding him up is gone, so falling to the ground, he looks up, seeing an impossible sight.

Dani POV.

I arrive at the warehouse, anxious, I don't know where it comes from, something just feels wrong, it is strange for Nico to ask me to meet him in a place like this, I suppose the mating bond, slight though it is, is leading him to trust me more, which is a miracle considering he has no idea. I pick up his scent ahead of me and that of six others, with the wet dog smell indicating werewolves.

I watch in disbelief, as they sneak up on and hit my Nico, I instantly smell his blood in the air, a slight growl escapes me as they drag him inside, a red haze of bloodlust shoots through me and I start the change, they have hurt my mate, the mate of an original.

The change is rapid and before I know it I am speeding towards them, a deep growl bursting through me. The two nearest stop talking as they hear me, instantly on alert. It is too late for the first though, as I leap, my fur on end, snarling, I land on him. Throwing him to the floor, I look at him for a second before my teeth and claws sink into the one that dared to harm what is mine, gripping tight I toss my head back and forth jerking, before tearing away from the body, screams rent the air as his partner begins to register what has happened, I turn my head to the side whilst stood over my kill, bearing my teeth before running and tearing into the other. I take his legs out first he tries to hit back but lacks the strength.

Their screams have alerted the other four, as they come running in, they stop in disbelief before spreading out looking at me with hate in their eyes, my mind goes foggy the next few minutes as I tear and bite my way through them the air filled with screams and growls, until they are all in pieces scattered around the building.

I come to a stop, panting, my fur covered in blood, shaking my head slightly, as I come back to myself. Remembering Nico, lying on the floor, bleeding, though I can tell it has stopped now. I relax turning to face him, I move slowly until I am only a few paces away from him, before sitting down, his eyes have not left me even as he is now sitting up, I tilt my head looking into his eyes, seeing awe and not a little fear. I move closer, remaining, relaxed until I am close enough to touch him, he does not back away, so I move closer nudging his head with my nose, breathing in his scent. I greet him, rubbing my body against his. Pushing him back slightly with my weight, he puts his hand out to steady himself as I push my head against his chest, before bringing my head up to his level, I inspect his wound satisfying myself that it is superficial before attempting to clean his face with my tongue.

He gains some courage, pushing my face away from his with his left hand, whilst his right comes up to stroke the top of my head, I let out a slight whine, still on high alert, whilst my mate is seemingly vulnerable, unable to stop checking he is ok I try to move closer, I don't know how long we sit/lay there.

I keep my senses on high alert, ears pricking up at every sound, I prevent Nico from standing several times still not sure it is safe, I know he is getting more exasperated by this each time it happens. He places his arms around me trying to calm me it starts to work slowly.

I hear footsteps coming closer, I turn in Nico's arms facing the direction they are coming from, fur standing on end again, I let loose a low growl, I feel Nico perking up becoming wary, as I crouch low, ready to leap, and protect what is mine once again.

Nico POV.

It takes a while to register just what is happening in front of me. A very large wolf tearing through the men that had incapacitated me, their own screams tearing at my ears, as I slowly sit up, my head spinning, feeling dizzy and nauseous.

I lift my head to stare at the large brownish wolf, it is a sight to behold, her fur matted with blood as I watch with awe and slight fear. As she stops over a torn up body, panting from exertion.

I stop breathing as her attention turns to me. She slowly walks forward as if the last 5 minutes never happened. stopping a small distance away and sitting down, staring intently at me, I stare back, and, freeze. Even, if my heart is telling me, that she would never hurt me, the sight of the creature that just tore up several men, as though they were made of paper, walking towards me is enough to keep me frozen.

It comes as a shock when all she does is stare at me before nudging my face with her nose then rubs her body over mine in a show of affection. I start to smile when the force of her body pushes me back, using my hands to steady myself as she head-butts me gently, before to my chagrin decides to give my face an unfortunate bath.

I do not know what possesses me, when I bring my hand up and push her snout away, I leave my hand on her face bringing up the other, to smooth down the top of her head, smiling at the whine she releases when I do this. I try to stand as she pushes herself as close to me as she can get, preventing me from standing using her weight as an advantage, this happens several times, and, as I start to get annoyed, I think of a solution, wrapping my hands around her I comfort her, I feel the tense muscles under my hands and work to relax them. After around 20-30 minutes it seems to work.

she freezes, her ears start twitching. A slow turn in my arms until she is facing the opposite way, I grow wary and tense as she growls and crouches low ready for an attack. It takes a few seconds before I start to hear footsteps, and shortly after a group of 5 people emerge from the door in front of us.

As the newcomers survey us they see me sat on the floor a wary look in my eyes, surrounded by a giant wolf, blood spattered and hackles raised, growling at them. It does not take long for them to speak.

"if you wouldn't mind grabbing the back of her neck, and holding tight, it would not only have the benefit of preventing us from being ripped to shreds, it will also let you stand up as well. Thank you. Or you could completely ignore me in which case as soon as we are back together again, it would result in your untimely death."

the growls raise in volume as she looks straight at the one who just threatened me.

Another male this one with black hair pipes up then "Niklaus, do you really think threatening newly forming mates is in anyway, a good idea?" he then turns towards us before saying "my apologies for our brother, we mean you no harm and will explain everything. first however, please stop our sister from attacking. Danika, once she returns to her normal self, would be greatly distressed, if she found out she had harmed any of us, and at the moment you are the only one she will allow to touch her."

I stare at them judging whether or not they are a threat to us, there is a high possibility, I look down at the wolf, do they mean her, it makes no sense, they are acting as though the wolf is a human, a very dangerous one but human none the less. Standing up would be nice as well.

So to humour them, I attempt to do as they say. Though, much more gently, than they suggested. I slowly move my hand through the wolfs fur, round to the back of her neck, till I am clenching the silky fur, firmly, I look up at her amazed that she lets me, before attempting to stand, leaning heavily to start with, I use her back to steady myself until I am stood at full height.

The wolf is leant against me, relaxed for now, I some how know that, that could change in an instant surprisingly, I feel some fear at the thought of her not being beside me, I take a better look at the people in front of us there are four males and one female.

The one called Niklaus talks again. "we need to get out of here, she wont change back until she feels the both of them are safe. Kol, Rebekah, clean this mess up then meet us at our sisters' house. Me, Finn and Elijah will accompany them now and start explaining."

The female and furthest away starts to complain, when the only one yet to speak silences them with a raised hand "do as Niklaus says, we do not have much time, mother will have noticed what has happened here, she probably set it up for all we know. Call Elijah once finished, you know what to do by now, I'm sure, burn the bodies, then clean up what you can."

I stare at them, taking in all the information they are giving out, I now, know who each of them are, and that they have done this before. I look down at the wolf who is now sitting beside me closely watching the others, my hand stays where it is, as they continue speaking, and lead us out towards three suv's.

"we will explain everything, once we get her home to a safe environment, we promise, now as she will refuse to leave your side, you should get in first, she will follow. Let her settle against you, only Elijah will be in this car with you, he knows where to go."

I choose to sit behind the driver's seat, and the wolf follows laying her head gently upon my lap, where it stays for the rest of the journey my hand idly resting on her back. The journey passes in a blur, I pay no attention to the surroundings we pass until, we turn on to Dani's street.

I look out questioningly before asking "why are we here?"

"this is where our sister lives, she will feel safest here, which will hopefully initiate the change quicker. When we arrive, you will need to lead her as quick as possible to her basement, the code is 25548. You will stay there with her, for however long it takes, then and only then will everything be explained. I have called your boss; he knows you will be unreachable."

He pulls into Dani's driveway, parking, before, turning to look at me "this is important just because she will never harm you, does not mean that extends to any one else, if you let go of her neck and there is anyone else in that house she will kill them, believing they are a threat to you. Go straight to the basement now."

I get out the car, it is the middle of the day so I can only hope neither of Dani's kids are home, I open the door and walk in, my hand still tightly wrapped in fur, her ears prick up at the sounds coming from the kitchen, I shout out, "hello" receiving an answer from Ray J, as he moves towards us.

"Hey Nico, mom's not here at the mom…" he looks at the wolf, his face pales until he notices my hand at her neck, he lets out the breath he held in relief.

"Ok Nico, follow me please and whatever you do, please don't let go, I don't know why she isn't attacking, but whatever you are doing keep doing it, I kinda like my life, don't wanna loose it today."

He moves further into the house, towards the stairs cupboard, he flips open a side panel entering a 5-digit code, a mechanical door opens as Ray J turns.

"mom will explain everything ok, just don't hurt her. Whatever you do, you wont be able to leave until mom enters the other code, no one but her knows it. There are plenty of things down there, enough to last a week, there always is. When you get out, will you tell me what happened? Look after her ok, usually she is alone down there."

I stare at him, he must see me about to question everything when the man called Elijah appears "go, she wont remain calm for long." He ushers me and the wolf inside. The last thing I hear as the door closes behind me makes me freeze in shock, and release the wolf.

"Uncle Eli, what happened? Why is Nico holding on…"

the words spin round in my head, uncle Eli. Uncle, uncle. I look down at the wolf again, on autopilot I walk into the room, it is arranged like a cosy living room there are three open doors leading to other rooms, I collapse on to one of the settees. Putting my head into my hands.

A quiet whine makes me look up. I stare into familiar eyes, I don't know how I missed them, they are ones that I study every time I see them, the ones I love. I stroke the head that lays across my knees as I start speaking.

"Dani?" as soon as the name is released she lifts her head up; a bark accompanies the movement a sign of affirmation? I try again "you are Dani aren't you?" again another bark.

"you have so much explaining to do, so if you are Dani I need you to change back, ok, change as soon as you can."

Dani just looks at me before standing up, she grabs hold of my sleeve, tugging on it, I get up like she asks, a dizzy spell hits me, I know I need to sleep I am exhausted, I follow her. She leads me to the right through a door I spot a large bed, she nudges me towards it.

I take the hint, I remove my jacket and shoes, laying on the bed, I fall back staring at the ceiling, the events of the last two hours running through my head. I close my eyes.

The feeling of the bed dipping, causes me to open my eyes, I see a now clean wolf curled up next to me, she is as close as possible, her eyes looking straight into mine.

After a few minutes, I think what the hell, curling around her I place my arm over her back snuggling into her, it is so comfortable, is my last thought as I close my eyes, falling asleep.

Dani POV.

It is my family. A sense of needing to protect what is mine surges up within me. I growl at my brother's suggestion. I get ready to leap, and attack, when, my Nico, my mate, sat beside me, runs his hands through the fur at my neck before tangling, and holding firmly calming me instantly.

He uses my back as a hand hold leaning on me until he can stand up on his own power. As the conversation continues I relax into him, although, staying weary, my family could attack at any time, my Nico has to be safe. I closely watch my brothers and sister, for any sign of a threat, as I Sit down beside my mate.

He starts to move forward, I instantly follow closely, until he gets into a car, I rush after him, I cannot move fast enough to stay with him. His hand has not left my neck, as I lay my head on his lap, staring intently up at Elijah, his other hand rests on me, not moving just a comfortable weight.

I can tell we are heading home, I sense Nico's confusion as we turn onto the drive, I am impatient to get out, home is safe, whining and scratching at the door, Nico opens it, and exits. We enter and I lead him through the house.

I perk up when I hear nearby sounds, a familiar scent reaches me, one of my pups is home. He comes into view and opens the den. Leading Nico through, he releases the hold on my neck and I rush off scenting the area, making sure it is safe.

Returning, I take in my mate, he seems defeated and sad and tired. I try to comfort him and he looks up at the sound, staring into my eyes, I lean into his lap, looking up as his hand once again strokes the top of my head.

I hear my name, and bark lifting my head up. I bark again when he says my human name. I grip his jacket sleeve, tugging on it so he follows leading him towards the bedroom, nudging him towards the large bed. He moves on autopilot, as I rush to the next room.

I jump in the swimming pool washing off any blood still stuck to my fur, it doesn't take long before I am out and shaking off the excess water, I slowly pad back in to the bedroom, jumping up on the bed, my mate watches as I curl up beside him and watch over him. He stares up at me for a few moments before his arms circle me and he falls asleep. I follow behind him.

I wake up suddenly, sit bolt upright, an arm falls from my waist, I take in my surroundings, my nakedness is a familiar sight when I wake up in here, in the den I use as a wolf, something is out of place though, there is a person next to me. A fully clothed person. Nico, my mate. What is he doing here? What happened yesterday? I start to panic. Nico wakes up to my hyperventilating. It doesn't take long until I feel his arms surrounding me, telling me to calm down, slow my breathing, to match his.

It happens gradually. When calm I turn slightly to face him, he keeps his eyes on my face as his hand coming up to cup my cheek forcing me to look at him as I try to look away, he asks.

"what the hell is going on Dani?" I stare into the depths of his eyes before answering

"oh Nico, it has such a long answer, I don't know where to start."

He frowns slightly, still looking at me he says "maybe start from the beginning."

I let out a sigh, before starting "ok, from the beginning, my name is Danika Mikaelson, I was born around 1000 years ago, I had 5 brothers one of which is my twin and one sister, when we lost our youngest brother, our father, forced our mother to curse us all, then he proceeded to kill us, transforming us into the original vampires. However unknown to my father, mother had an affair, resulting in me and my twin, our father was a werewolf, so when we killed for the first time it resulted in us both becoming hybrids…" I talk for what seems like hours, until I come to a stop.

He looks overwhelmed, I don't know whether he will still be my friend after he processes everything, I hope so, I answer every question he asks me then he asks the one question I was dreading, the one I don't know how to answer, afraid he will reject the bond we have forming.

"the man before, Elijah? One of your brothers? He called us mates, what does that mean?"

I still, his arms tighten around me in response. He had held onto me like a lifeline throughout the talking, would that change now? I tentatively start to answer.

"do you remember the kiss we shared? During that, our souls matched with each other, our emotions, feelings were equal, so started to form the mating bond, it means we were essentially made for each other, it…"

I stop, wary now from the expressions crossing his face. He encourages me to keep going, smirking slightly at the blush covering my face, it is like he knows what I am about to say. He turns me to face him fully, his eyes still on my face never straying downwards, despite my nudity.

"go on, finish what you were saying." He encourages me. Moving his face closer to mine.

"it means that when united we will be bound together for eternity, when one dies the other will, it also means though that we gain each others strengths." I whisper the answer trying to avoid eye contact. Nico stares at me for several long minutes. So long that I start to get fidgety, when he suddenly talks again.

"so this mating bond, only starts when both feel the same emotions? Towards each other?"

"yes, you need that else there's no point, and there is still some semblance of choice."

He looks confused as he asks "if you knew about this before, why didn't you tell me?"

I look at him hesitantly, wondering why he would ask this,

"I didn't want you to feel forced, and reject the bond" he tries to interrupt, I place my hand over his mouth saying "please, wait?" before continuing after his nod "you knew nothing of the supernatural, if I had suddenly started going on about how we are destined to be together, I thought there was a high chance you would feel forced and reject the bond, I didn't think I could have survived that."

He strokes my cheek, his thumb brushes against my lips, as I feel his move against my hand.

"couldn't you reject it just as easily as I can?"

my heart aches at the thought, so I breathe closing my eyes, so I don't have to see his reaction to my next sentence;

"maybe at first, I could have, but then you did something that no one else, outside of my siblings, has done in over a 1000 years. Nico, you protected me, remember the tapes. After that my wolf side, decided for me." I open my eyes staring at him as he thinks my answer through.

"what happens if I do? reject the bond I mean" my heart seizes at that question, is that what he wants? Is he just making sure I'll survive, doesn't want any consequences on his shoulders.

I look down refusing to look at him as I lie to his face "nothing happens, we just let the bond that has started, fade out, and continue on as normal."

"how would we go about it?" I keep my face pointed down, as I start to withdraw from him, talking more professionally, as I feel my heart breaking.

"if it is what you wish, in order to be rid of the bond, we would have to sever all contact for a period of time, lasting until we no longer feel bound together, depending on the strength of the bond, it could be any time, between, two weeks and two years. Judging by the strength of ours, I would say around 6 months to a year. Due to the nature of the bond, we would not be able to be in close proximity, one of us would have to leave this town in order to be far enough away. if this does occur I shall be the one to leave, as it wouldn't be safe for this town were my family to stay."

I knew I was lying in a way, only he would continue on as before, if he truly decided to reject the bond, the period of separation would slowly weaken me, then once the bond had disappeared I would die. If rejecting the bond is what made him happy, my sacrifice would be worth it. I could never force him to do anything, I would rather die, than that.

He sounds confused as he asks "why would it be unsafe?"

I let loose a soft chuckle "my family are protective, overly protective, they wouldn't hesitate to destroy this street if they thought for a single moment it had upset me." If I died my family would raze the whole town to the ground, I can't let that happen, my two children live here.

I feel him shift, as I stop talking. I wait for him to release me, and move away; so am startled when instead he holds me tighter and rests his head against mine, whispering into my ear.

"I know you just lied to me, and though I don't know which part, or why, I'm pretty sure I can guess, but you not looking at me as you spoke, and the pulling away shows it. So I suppose it is a good thing then, that I'm not rejecting the bond."

As he says this, he pulls away slightly and forces my head up so I am looking into his eyes once again. His face is stern as he warns me

"no more lying Danika, not to me" I nod but he continues "I mean it Dani, no more, please."

"ok, not to you." As I say this he leans in kissing my lips softly, until I try to deepen it, bringing my tongue out to brush against his lips, but he pulls away

"what was it you lied about?"

I sigh in disappointment, knowing he wont be happy, hoping he understands why, as I tell him.

"if we severed the bond now, while it is true that you would continue on as before, I would gradually get weaker and weaker the more time spent apart, until I would fade" as soon as I say the word fade he stiffens.

I rush on trying to explain why. "I didn't want you to choose. I'd rather you live happy than forced into something you didn't want; can you see…"

I don't get to finish speaking, before he dominates my mouth, his tongue sweeping around my mouth as if to memorise it, I raise my hands to his head, holding it to mine, giving as good as I'm receiving from him, I loose all sense of thought only him and me kissing present. One of his hands are holding the back of my head whilst the other runs up and down my back.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. We are both panting from exertion I smooth my hand down his face, as I gaze into his eyes.

"I can't loose you Dani, now that I know your mine, I wouldn't survive it, do you hear me. Your mine, all of you"

my heart skips a beat as I hear this, I am filled with elation as I reply "just as you are mine."

He kisses me again starting at my lips, leading down my neck to the swell of my breasts and back up again. I know we still have a lot to talk about, but it seems to disappear for the moment as we get caught up in kissing each other.

My hand trails down his shirt, pulling it from his trousers, I start to unbutton it then, move my hand back up his abs to his chest to slip it off, he leans back watching me as I explore his body, not believing that we are actually here, about to move our relationship on.

That thought stops me, and I lean back to look at him,

"you need to be sure about this, we can't take it back, this will be forever, no exceptions."

He answers me with a mirrored look of pure love and longing, as he bends down to capture my lips with a kiss and a murmured "forever".

THE END


End file.
